Object UT-42P
MBTi type 'ISFJ' *'Dominant:' Introverted Sensing *'Auxiliary:' Extraverted Feeling *'Tertiary:' Introverted Thinking *'Inferior:' Extraverted Intuition 'Personality Portrait' As an ISFJ, your primary mode of living is focused internally, where you takes things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is external, where you deal with things according to how you feel about them, or how they fit into your personal value system. ISFJs live in a world that is concrete and kind. They are truly warm and kind-hearted, and want to believe the best of people. They value harmony and cooperation, and are likely to be very sensitive to other people's feelings. People value the ISFJ for their consideration and awareness, and their ability to bring out the best in others by their firm desire to believe the best. ISFJs have a rich inner world that is not usually obvious to observers. They constantly take in information about people and situations that is personally important to them, and store it away. This tremendous store of information is usually startlingly accurate, because the ISFJ has an exceptional memory about things that are important to their value systems. It would not be uncommon for the ISFJ to remember a particular facial expression or conversation in precise detail years after the event occured, if the situation made an impression on the ISFJ. ISFJs have a very clear idea of the way things should be, which they strive to attain. They value security and kindness, and respect traditions and laws. They tend to believe that existing systems are there because they work. Therefore, they're not likely to buy into doing things in a new way, unless they're shown in a concrete way why its better than the established method. ISFJs learn best by doing, rather than by reading about something in a book, or applying theory. For this reason, they are not likely to be found in fields which require a lot of conceptual analysis or theory. They value practical application. Traditional methods of higher education, which require a lot of theorizing and abstraction, are likely to be a chore for the ISFJ. The ISFJ learns a task best by being shown its practical application. Once the task is learned, and its practical importance is understood, the ISFJ will faithfully and tirelessly carry through the task to completion. The ISFJ is extremely dependable. The ISFJ has an extremely well-developed sense of space, function, and aesthetic appeal. For that reason, they're likely to have beautifully furnished, functional homes. They make extremely good interior decorators. This special ability, combined with their sensitivity to other's feelings and desires, makes them very likely to be great gift-givers - finding the right gift which will be truly appreciated by the recipient. More so than other types, ISFJs are extremely aware of their own internal feelings, as well as other people's feelings. They do not usually express their own feelings, keeping things inside. If they are negative feelings, they may build up inside the ISFJ until they turn into firm judgments against individuals which are difficult to unseed, once set. Many ISFJs learn to express themselves, and find outlets for their powerful emotions. Just as the ISFJ is not likely to express their feelings, they are also not likely to let on that they know how others are feeling. However, they will speak up when they feel another individual really needs help, and in such cases they can truly help others become aware of their feelings. The ISFJ feels a strong sense of responsibility and duty. They take their responsibilities very seriously, and can be counted on to follow through. For this reason, people naturally tend to rely on them. The ISFJ has a difficult time saying "no" when asked to do something, and may become over-burdened. In such cases, the ISFJ does not usually express their difficulties to others, because they intensely dislike conflict, and because they tend to place other people's needs over their own. The ISFJ needs to learn to identify, value, and express their own needs, if they wish to avoid becoming over-worked and taken for granted. ISFJs need positive feedback from others. In the absence of positive feedback, or in the face of criticism, the ISFJ gets discouraged, and may even become depressed. When down on themselves or under great stress, the ISFJ begins to imagine all of the things that might go critically wrong in their life. They have strong feelings of inadequacy, and become convinced that "everything is all wrong", or "I can't do anything right". The ISFJ is warm, generous, and dependable. They have many special gifts to offer, in their sensitivity to others, and their strong ability to keep things running smoothly. They need to remember to not be overly critical of themselves, and to give themselves some of the warmth and love which they freely dispense to others. Enneagram type [ 1 sx/sp ] Core : Enneagram Type 1 Type 1 - The Reformer *wise acceptance *discerning rationality *self-disciplined ethics *preachy idealism *rigid logic *perfectionistic judgment *vitriolic self-righteousness *hypocritical obsession *sadistic condemnation Type one people care more than most about whether things are as they should be. They can become trapped by compulsive judgment and correction, of themselves or of others. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to sense what is true, good, and right. Perfectionists, responsible, fixated on improvement. People of this personality type are essentially looking to make things better, as they think nothing is ever quite good enough. This makes them perfectionists who desire to reform and improve; idealists who strive to make order out of the omnipresent chaos. Ones have a fine eye for detail. They are always aware of the flaws in themselves, others and the situations in which they find themselves. This triggers their need to improve, which can be beneficial for all concerned, but which can also prove to be burdensome to both the One and those who are on the receiving end of the One's reform efforts. The One's inability to achieve the perfection they desire feeds their feelings of guilt for having fallen short, and fuels their incipient anger against an imperfect world. Ones, however, tend to feel guilty about their anger. Anger is a "bad" emotion, and Ones strive sincerely and wholeheartedly to be "good." Anger is therefore vigorously repressed from consciousness, bursting forth in occasional fits of temper, but usually manifesting in one of its many less obvious permutations - impatience, frustration, annoyance and judgmental criticality. For this reason, Ones can be difficult to live with, but, on the high side, they tend to be loyal, responsible and capable partners and friends. Ones are serious people; they tend to be highly principled, competent and uncompromising. They follow the rules and expect others to do so as well. Because they believe so thoroughly in their convictions, they are often excellent leaders who can inspire those who follow them with their own vision of excellence. Reform movements are frequently spearheaded by Ones. Ones are often driven and ambitious, and are sometimes workaholics. But whatever their professional involvement, they are definitely active, practical people who get things done. They are natural born organizers, listmakers who finish everything on the list, the last one to leave the office, the first one to return, industrious, reliable, honest and dutiful. The relentlessness of their pursuit of the ideal can make Ones tense people who have a hard time relaxing and who unnecessarily deny themselves many of the harmless pleasures of life. They tend to be emotionally repressed and uncomfortable with expressing tender feelings; they generally see emotionality as a sign of weakness and lack of control. They are seldom spontaneous. They have multiple interests and talents however; they are self-reliant and seldom run out of things to do. 'The One' The Perfectionist (the One) Perfectionists are realistic, conscientious, and principled. They strive to live up to their high ideals. *'World View:' The world is an imperfect place. I work toward improvement. *'Basic Desire:' to be right *'Basic Fear:' of being condemned How to Get Along with Me *Take your share of the responsibility so I don't end up with all the work. *Acknowledge my achievements. *I'm hard on myself. Reassure me that I'm fine the way I am. *Tell me that you value my advice. *Be fair and considerate, as I am. *Apologize if you have been unthoughtful. It will help me to forgive. *Gently encourage me to lighten up and to laugh at myself when I get uptight, but hear my worries first. What I Like About Being a One *being self-disciplined and able to accomplish a great deal *working hard to make the world a better place *having high standards and ethics; not compromising myself *being reasonable, responsible, and dedicated in everything I do *being able to put facts together, coming to good understandings, and figuring out wise solutions *being the best I can be and bringing out the best in other people What's Hard About Being a One *being disappointed with myself or others when my expectations are not met *feeling burdened by too much responsibility *thinking that what I do is never good enough *not being appreciated for what I do for people *being upset because others aren't trying as hard as I am *obsessing about what I did or what I should do *being tense, anxious, and taking things too seriously Ones as Children Often *criticize themselves in anticipation of criticism from others *refrain from doing things that they think might not come out perfect *focus on living up to the expectations of their parents and teachers *are very responsible; may assume the role of parent *hold back negative emotions ("good children aren't angry") Ones as Parents *teach their children responsibility and strong moral values *are consistent and fair *discipline firmly Wing : Balanced Alignment 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Category:Content Category:Objects Category:Archive